1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquatic farm, and more particularly to an aquatic farm that can improve the survival rate of aquatic animals raised in the aquatic farm.
2. Description of Related Art
In aquaculture, aquaculturists raise aquatic animals such as shrimp and fish in hatcheries and fish farms. A conventional fish farm in accordance with the prior art is a pool having a bottom and an enclosure. The bottom has a top flat surface. The enclosure is formed around the bottom.
The process of raising aquatic animals in a conventional fish farm comprises raising fry in a single pool till the aquatic animals are mature enough to sell. In other words, fry, juveniles and adults are raised in the same pool and use the same water. However, excrement of the juvenile and adult animals pollutes the water in the pool and serves as a breeding ground for germs that endanger the health of the fry and the entire stock. The survival rate of the fry in a single pool fish farm is lowered by the polluted water so the production yield of the fish farm is lowered.
Therefore, some aquaculturists segregate the aquatic animals into several groups based on their size and raise the groups respectively in different pools to improve the water quality, the survival rate of the fry and the production yield of the fish farm. When a group of aquatic animals in a particular pool grows to a size not suited to the pool, the group will be moved from the original pool to another larger pool or multiple pools to reduce the population density. However, aquatic animals are injured or killed in the process of moving them from one pool to another by hand or net due to the normal trauma involved in the process.
Furthermore, most aquatic animals, especially smaller fish and shrimp, naturally prefer nooks and crannies such as a corner of a fish farm pool rather than open spaces such as the flat surface of the bottom of the pool. The utility rate of the flat surface of the pool is much lower than that of the shaded corners of the fish farm pool. Statistics show the average utility rate of space for shrimp inside a conventional fish farm to be around 4.2 percent. Therefore, most conventional fish farms do not approach their economic potential.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an aquatic farm to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.